Barely
by crystalstears
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome used to be best friends, but after he became rich, he forgot all about her. How had this happened, and can their friendship be repaired?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is a brand new story for all of you to read and enjoy. The whole story is written by my friend, who doesn't have an account because her email address doesn't work. She writes it really good so check it out!

**Title**

**Chapter 1**

He barely knew her.

That was the first thing that came into his head as he walked there, even though it was true.

He was Inuyasha, the most popular kid at school and her? Well she was just...Kagome.

While he was living it up with his money and friends, what was she doing? She worked in the restaurant in the local mall, waitressing everyday from 4 to 8pm.

Why did he know that? He wondered.

She was the quietest, the smartest, the...what else? He couldn't, wouldn't, admit the truth.

She had been his closest friend growing up. Before the money and the friends and the fame and...everything. He used to know her so well, the way she knew him. Their mothers had been and still were inseparable. Perhaps even more now than before.

They had become friends after getting lost in the city park's maze. Thy had been so thrilled.

He remembered kindergarten. The excitement on their first day, and being in the same class.

But for some reason, he felt the elementary school memories flash by into the first day of middle school. A little disappointing that they weren't in the same class, and that was it. He almost felt ashamed for how little memories he had from when they had still been close.

A few days ago he would have been ashamed to say that they use to be. He almost hit himself when he realized how much he sounded like a jerk.

Fast forward to high school. The source of all their problems. When he looked back, he realized he had forgotten her.

As if she had even been a major part of his life.

His father had gotten a new, six figure paying job. And he was thrilled.

With a pang, he remembered that she had been thrilled too. As always, she was happy for good fortune that hadn't happened to her.

She had hidden her sadness when he told her he was moving to the richest part of town. He hadn't known how deeply it had affected her.

What did he care after all? He was newly rich and his father was buying him things right and left.

Nothing was good enough for his son now.

He remembered a time when he had wanted to buy a pair of shoes he had previously thought expensive. His father had given him a stern lecture after he had put them back.

"Inuyasha, we are people with money now, we can now afford to buy the most money can give us. Buy anything you want."

Thrilled, he had started buying the most expensive things, just for the heck of it.

He bought the "best" computer, tv, stereo, sound system, every game system available, and their games. He had even bought Kagome an expensive birthday present, a necklace she had beens staring at for months. A silver chain with a round pink jewel hanging from it.

She had been so happy, and later she had taken him aside to talk to him. She had suddenly burst into tears, and he had been utterly bewildered. After all, on thier 15th birthday, most girls don't take their best friend aside and begin to cry.

He asked her what was the matter and she had said, "Because I know I'll never be able to get you anything as nice as what you've got me."

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure you'll think of something." He had replied.

Looking back, he considered what he said. It made him feel rather like an idiot.

Of course, he really hadn't been paying much attention. He realized this now.

It made his stomach churn a little. Had he really been such a bad friend?

And now...he might never get to apoligize...if the worst came to pass.

He shook his head angrily, no, that would not happen.

IT WOULD NOT HAPPEN.

He had to calm down.

He looked around and ducked into a small cafe and sat at a table near the window.

"Coffee, 2 sugars."

When it came, he stirred it and stared into it distractedly.

What had gone so terribly wrong?

What had he done wrong?

**A/N:** So how do you like? Please review. All reviews and comments will be for my friend, not me! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. The Beginning of Junior Year

**A/N:** Here you go with another chapter of this wonderful story. Sit back and read what a jerk Inuyasha is.

**Disclaimer:** Realized I didn't put a disclaimer in the chapter before this. Well Inuyasha the manga dont' belong to me. This story doesn't belong to me neither. It belongs to my best friend, also known as the girl who loves Naraku and Kenshin. :)

**Title**

**Chapter 2: **

**The Beginning of Junior Year**

Inuyasha was feeling pretty good about himself.

Last year, he had managed to become the leader of the most popular group in school. Miroku, Kagura, Sango, Koga, Ayame and him.

He had also managed to catch the eye of the new student, Kikyou, who looked a lot like Kagome and soon, they had begun dating.

He never thought about the fact that the whole time he was the leader of the group, Kagome wasn't there.

He assumed she had foudn her own friends.

Inuyasha walked confidently down the hallway.

All the girls follwed his steps.

He smirked.

They weren't good enough for him. After all, he could have anything he wanted. His father had taught him that.

He stopped at his locker and waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. Late as usual.

He sniffed the air and smelled someone familiar approaching, though he couldn't place who it was.

Then, the person rounded to corner and he saw Kagome.

As usual she was wering jeans and a t-shirt. She was walking with her head down and almost ran into him.

She looked up before she did though, and smiled.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Um, my mom told me to remind your mom that it's her turn to choose a restaurant." She said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her in bewilderment.

"It's Friday, remember? Dinner?" She said.

Inuyasha suppressed a groan. Every other Friday, the two families had dinner together, either at a restaurant or at Kagome's house or Inuyasha's.

He had to be there, as his mother had reminded him often, because that's what close friends do.

He had told her more than once that he and Kagome weren't close anymore. She made him come anyway.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He said as his ears twitched impatiently.

He was only thinking of what would happen if his friends came and saw him talking to _her_.

"I'll see you later I guess.So..." he never finished his sentence as his friends came around the corner.

He roughly pushed her away and knocked her against the wall. Rubbing her arm, she walked away silently, not saying a word.

"Inuyasha, why were you talking to her? I could've sworn you said that you were going to see her later. What was that about?" Asked Koga.

Kagome stood up in a nearby doorway, listening intently.

"Uh, nothing. It's Friday, remember?" Said Inuyasha quickly.

"Oh yeah, don't you have to go to dinner with her family and yours today?" Remarked Miroku.

"I think your family feels sorry for her. I mean, you do pay for their dinner and they eat at your house all the time, right? Like everyone else of her status, her family probaly doesn't get enough to eat. Your mother must feel really bad for them." Said Kikyou unconcernedly.

"Yeah, she, uh, she wanted to know if there was something she could do to repay us." Lied Inuyasha uncomfortably.

"And you said...?" Replied Kikyou.

"I, uh, said no." Mumbled Inuyasha.

Kikyou smiled triumphantly. "Good. You put her in her place." She said.

The bell rang and the group meandered toward their first period class.

Inuyasha lingered toward the back and hping to God that Kagome hadn't heard.

Unfortunatly, God may not have heard in time, since Inuyasha smelled Kagome's scent nearby.

He turned and saw her walking behind him.

She forced a smile, he could see that, and said "Hey. We're going to be late."

She walked around him and he smelled salt and he knew however, that however much she hid it, Kagome had heard it.

And the thing that hurt the most, was that she didn't even yell at him or slap him or anything.

She had only forced a smile and walked away, head bent down as usual.

**A/N:** Man, I don't like this kid.


	3. Christmas Eve

**A/N:** Hola! Me agin with a story that is not mine but my friends. And in her words, "Kenshin is adorable! I love Kenshin! But you know who I love more? Naraku! Cause he is the hottest!" Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the manga (I am always typing mango) or this story.

**Title**

**Chapter 3:**

**Christmas Eve**

When they had been younger, they had both been thrilled by Christmas.

Not anymore.

Now Inuyasha only saw it as an opportunity for people to give him more stuff, never mind the fact that he didn't need it.

The only other part of the holiday that he liked was the big party his parents threw. All his friends came since they were part of Tokyo's high society along with their parents.

Kagome came too. Only because her mother was the hostess's best friend.

The party was always on Christmas Eve.

Christmas consisted of spending the whole day with the Higurashi family.

His father like to joke that the two women were joined at the hip.

But Inuyasha knew that Christmas was the hardest part of the year for the family because around this time six years ago, Kagome's father had died in a car accident.

Despite knowing this, after the beginning of high school, he failed to give her his customary hug on December 23rd, the day he had died.

She had been so sad the day he seemed to have forgotten.

And he had.

At any rate, the party was tonight and none of his friends had arrived yet.

He stood boredly at the door until 9 o' clock, when Miroku and Sango arrived.

Sango nearly pushed him through the doo, Miroku sporting a fresh hand print on his left cheek.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Sango ignored him and began muttering under her breath.

"Stupid jerk. Why on earth is his last name Houshi, if he is less like a monk than anything else? What kind of immoral man flirts with women in front of his girlfriend?"

She walked away still muttering.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"I can't help myself." He said sheepisly.

Inuyasha shook his head. That's what he said every time.

Miroku ran off to get a drink and to probably flirt some more.

Meanwhile, Sango came back over to Inuyasha and said, "Listen, Kagome went shopping with me yesturday and she bought a really nice dress, so be nice to her for once and compliment her, okay? I'd better go find Miroku, before he causes the entire under 30 female population to follow him around like ducklings."

Inuyasha watched Sango walk away.

He frowned. He was always nice to Kagome, wasn't he?

As he pondered this, he distractedly waved to Ayame, Kogam Kagura and Kanna who had arrived.

Neither Kagome nor Kikyou was there yet.

Then, at around 10 to 10, Kagome arrived.

Inuyasha had to do a double take. It was Kagome, all right.

Sango was going to pay. She looked so beautiful, how could he not pay her a compliment?

Since high society had parties where you had to dress up like rich people they were, all men were in tuxedos, and the women were in fance dresses.

Sango, Kanna, Kagura and Ayame looked pretty stunning, but Kagome topped them all.

She was wearing a black, floor length dress with a one shoulder strap. The bodice had tincy silver snowflakes on the right side and along the hem. The skirt part had silver glitter all over it.

He noticed she was actually wearing her hair down and secured by a silver snowflake.

Sango had gone all out.

He walked over to her and smelled the perfume she was wearing. Roses.

She was wearing make up, too.

"Uh, hi, Inuyasha. So, what do you think? Sango picked it out for me." She said.

He smiled and said, "You look beautiful."

She gave him a smile that could light up a room. Then she frowned and said, "Do you really mean it?"

He laughed. "Of course I do! Wanna dance? My parents would kill me if I don't show everyone I can dance properly."

"Sure." She replied.

What ever else happened that night, he forgot. All he remebered was being happier dancing with Kagome, than when he had done anything with Kikyou.

**A/N:** Okay, so he isnt' that much of a jerk here. I didn't know Sango and Kagome were friends...thought Sango was part of the rich, popular group...well, I'll have to ask my friend. This was a nice chapter. Inuyasha like Kagome! No I'm just kidding. I'm not really sure how this story is going to turn out. All I am doing is typing my friends ideas. Still, I would kill for Kagome's dress. Or atleast to try it on. I fell for the one shoulder strap...always wanted a dress or shirt like that. Stay tuned.


	4. Kagome's Birthday

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's been a while before my FRIEND updated. But then again, school has started for all and it suks like hell. I hate my school! But my new friends are pretty cool. Okay, enough about me. Here's Barely, Chapter...was it 4?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story. My friend does...and even if she does owe this story, I'm pretty sure she dnt' own Inuyasha. If she did, she is very good at keeping it a secret...

**Barely**

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Birthday**

Inuyasha woke up feeling like the day was the same as every other day this year. It was March 14th. No big deal. It was Monday. Life sucked. Back to school. What was there to celebrate?

But Inuyasha knew that it was Kagome's 17th birthday, however, he had already made plans with Kikyou, and couldn't exactly tell her he was going to Kagome's party.

He showered, dressed and went downstairs. His mother was busily talking to someone on the phone. She glared at him as him walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder why he would say that...no, I will. He'll be there. Alright. Wish her a happy birthday." His mother hung up and stared daggers at him.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing this afternoon?" This was a trick question, he knew, although he couldn't lie. He also couldn't resist. Even his brother, Sesshoumaru, who was like an emotionless wall, bowed to his stepmother's wishes.

"Uh, well, you see, I have to go to Miroku's house, because we have to, uh, do this project and uh..." he trailed off. He had underestimated his mother's knowledge that her son would never refuse to go to a party, if the other alternative was schoolwork. "You will attend her party. And I want no excuses." she said firmly, and Inuyasha knew there was no hope in arguing.

He trudged out of his house. He now needed to find a present and somehow get to the party without letting his friends know where he was going. He pondered this all the way to school.

He was so lost in thought, he only half heartedly threw paper at Miroku, and carelessly got himself in detention. He was washing blackboards on the 3rd floor when it finally hit him. He wouldn't go with them to Miroku's house. Miroku was having a party anyway...and it would give him plenty of time to go to Kagome's party and back.

He finished his detention with renewed vigor, and hurried to the skate park that was their unofficial afterschool hangout. "Hey guys." he said as he ambled over to the group, lounging around the stands. Koga was looking dejected. Miroku caught Inuyasha's questioning look and said, "Ayame canceled their date"

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"She said she has something important to do". Miroku replied.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, but when he spotted Sango, all thoughts were replaced with another problem. "Hey Sango! Can you come here for a second?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." She said. He dragged Sango over to the other side of the stands, out of earshot from his other friends.

"Listen, are going to Kagome's party today?"

"Well duh, of course I am."

"Good. I need your help in finding a present,"

Sango laughed. "You mean you haven't even found her a present?"

Inuyasha glared. "NO! I was only told this morning, so shut up!"

Sango shook her head. "No need to get angry. Hmmm. I think Kagome would like... a wind chime."

Inuyasha stared at her. "With all the things I could possibly get her, you think I should get her a wind chime?"

"Well, yeah. Kagome's been saying for months that she's wanted one. So, since nobody got her one, you should get it for her." Sango replied placidly.

"How are you going to get away from that...girlfriend...of yours?" she continued stiffly.

"Um, well, we could...we have to go to swordsmanship class! You take that class, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Then there's no problem. Now hurry up and tell them so we can go to the mall to get her present."

"Why do I have to say it?" she grumbled, but nonetheless started walking back to the group. "Hey guys, sorry to bail, but I just remembered that Inuyasha and I have swordsmanship class." Miroku, Koga and Kagura nodded easily and returned to talking.

However, Kikyou did not and Inuyasha began to wonder if she was going to ruin his plan. But eventually she gave a short nod and letting a out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Inuyasha grabbed Sango's wrist and rushed off to the mall, not caring that he started off in the direction of the mall that was further away from the school, since he didn't feel like asking Sango for directions.

(ruler)

Inuyasha did not like going the mall with Sango. It wasn't that he disliked Sango. It was the fact that she was a girl. Inuyasha rather preferred not to go to the mall with girls.

The reason behind this was simple. He spent time there usually in the company of Kikyou and he spent it holding her bags. To add to this fact, she rarely left the wing dedicated to teenage girls. So it was with a bit of apprehension that he followed Sango through the revolving doors.

Sango was determined to make Inuyasha find the perfect present for Kagome. So it was with a bit of surprise when she saw him standing to the entrance to the wing for teenage girls. "What are you doing? Trying to pick up girls when you already have a...girlfriend?" she said with a grin. Inuyasha's face reddened as he mumbled, "I don't know where we're going."

"Ah. I've take it you've never seen the Miscellaneous wing?" she replied easily. In response he shook his head. "Well get away from that place and follow me."Inuyasha gladly followed relieved he wouldn't have to be surrounded by giggling girls rushing around looking for clothes and make-up.

Sango led him down a hallway where it ended in a area shaped like a semi-circle. There was a bookstore, a small trinket store, a plant store and a store dedicated to the quieter hobbies. He noticed there were small couches along the walls and nearly everyone was sitting quietly. It was quite a change from the loud shrieks he was accustomed to.

She dragged him into the plant store and he was greeted by the scent of fresh earth and flowers. He followed Sango along to the back where the accessories were.

Finally stopping at a pretty display, she turned to him and said, "Here. Pick something. And hurry. You still need to buy a card. I'll be outside" And out she walked. Now Inuyasha was at a loss. How was he supposed to pick out a stupid wind chime, when he didn't even to have enough time to choose one? Glaring at the pretty things like it was their fault, he walked around the display.

Finally, one in the back caught his eye. It had a combination of thick and thin tubes, so that the resounding noise was something between the high pitched tingling noise, and the deeper one. The tubes were hung around in a spiral, and the metal hook was coming out of a deep blue crystal. He hurried of to the register and waited impatiently as the cashier delicately wrapped the fragile gift and quickly paying him the $15 the chime was worth.

Sango was lounging happily on one of the couches and she looked up when he neared her. "About time!" she said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, and would have said something had she not walked away, in blatant disregard of his need snap back at her.

Upon arriving into main area of the mall, she pointed him to the card store and sat down placidly on a bench. He glared at her. She didn't appear to notice. Rarely did he ever disturb the calm demeanor that was Sango. In the store, he quickly made it over to the birthday section of the store. Scanning quickly the rows of cards, he picked one and read the inside:

And on your birthday, I want you to have the happiness you deserve

Make a wish and enjoy your special day

It would have to do. He ran to the register and threw money at the cashier. He ran out the door and pulled Sango to her feet and dragged her outside.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." And all would have been well, had Inuyasha's phone not rang, bringing the voice of Kikyo to his ears.

"Inuyasha? Where are you? The party is starting. Hurry up already!"

Damn.

**A/N:** The only comment I have for her is...there's something about that card...I'm veeerry suspicious. But then again, it might just be me and my over active imagination. I have homework to do, so till next time!

Oh, and check out my new story. I really like how it's going. I know a lot of people don't like Naraku, and even more hate Kikyo, but come on:) You have to admit they look cute together. I even got one of my friends obsessed with the couple. So proud of myself.

Anyways, don't forget to review this chapter, and don't be afraid to ask questions. If she doesn't answer them, I'll torture her:): And beg her to write the next chapter. It's fun to bring displeasure into her life:): (lol, I'm sorry oh great "I-Love-N and K", I just had to put that in teehee)


End file.
